In order to reduce the cost of solar energy collectors, my previous applications include teachings that permit low cost materials to be processed at high speeds. For example, U.S. Ser. No. 828,497 describes low cost reflector surface supports, and U.S. Ser. No. 886,217 describes how the reflector surface and the absorber can be made from a common piece of material or a continuous web.
The present invention describes certain unique arrangements whereby further simplification can be achieved by using a single piece of material or a continuous web to form a plurality of consecutive planar absorber means without a requirement to form the material or the continuous web between the absorbers.
In the present invention, reflector surfaces are not joined to the absorber, but are made independently and can be separated therefrom, or can be made separately and assembled in butting relationship to each side of the planar absorber.
In addition to the simplification of manufacturing techniques, the structures of the present invention define a solar energy device which includes an absorber that can transmit usable heat to both liquid and gaseous heat transfer mediums, and is thus a dual-purpose device, being capable, for example, of delivering hot water (or liquid) for domestic hot water use, and at the same time, can deliver heated air. Present commercial practice for hot water and hot air heating modes require the use of two different types of panels.
This invention also includes the use of pre-heating conduits in combination with liquid/gaseous fluid transfer means as contrasted with the devices of U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,464 which describes single stage heating of liquids in a continuous and circuitous heat transfer conduit, or U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,012 which defines a single purpose use in a device having separate and distinct absorber members that cannot be formed from a continuous web or a common piece of material.
Numerous teachings refer to the use of anti-freeze solutions to prevent freezing and expansion of the liquid inside of the heat transfer pipes. In certain of the inventive liquid heat transfer embodiments, this invention describes conduit construction and/or internal members that allow freezing and expansion of internal liquids without damage to the liquid retaining conduits.